parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a funny animal cartoon character and the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. He was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey has become one of the world's most recognizable characters. Voice Actors: #Walt Disney (1928-1947, 1955-1959) #Carl Stalling (Wild Waves) #Clarence Nash (The Dognapper) #Joe Twerp and J. Donald Wilson (The Mickey Mouse Theater of the Air) #John Hiestand (briefly) #Jimmy MacDonald (1948-1977) #Stan Freberg (Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party) #Alan Young (An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol) #Wayne Allwine (1977-2009) #Jack Wagner (1982-1985) #Pete Renaday (1983-1986) #Les Perkins (1986-1987) #Quinton Flynn (1999) #Bret Iwan (2009-present) #Chris Diamantopoulos (2013-present; Mickey Mouse Shorts) Bio: *'Allies:' Walt Disney, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Chip and Dale, Chief O'Hara, Detective Casey, Butch, Dr. Einmug, Captain Churchmouse, Gloomy, Doc Static, Eega Beeva, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Max Goof, Yen Sid, Duffy, Numerous other characters and real people *'Enemies:' Pete, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, The Rat, Sylvester Shyster, Kat Nipp, Doc Finkelstein, Emil Eagle, The Mad Doctor, The Shadow Blot, Shrimp, Doctor Vulter, Professors Ecks, Doublex, and Triplex, Eli Squinch, Dexter Dingus, Yeti, Mizrabel,Weasels, Doctor Frankenollie, Julius, Numerous Disney villains *'Relatives:' Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse (nephews), Amelia Fieldmouse (older sister), Unnamed mother (mentioned only), Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (half-brother), Bunny Children (nephews), Ortensia (sister-in-law), Matilda Mouse (cousin), Moocher Mouse (cousin), Digger Mouse (cousin), Ali Ben Maus (cousin), Madeline Mouse (cousin), Marty Mouse (cousin), Jonah Mouse (cousin), Mozzarello Mouse (cousin), Boomer, Louie, Manly, Mukluk, Albert and Maxwell Mouse (uncles), Annie Mouse (aunt), Maximillian Mouse (great-uncle), Grandpa Mouse (grandfather), "Kid-Mickey" O'Mouse (grandfather), Albemarie Mouse (great-grandfather), Mikiki Mouse (great-grand uncle), Jonathan Tobias Mouse (great-great-great grandfather), Marco Topo, Captain O' Mouse, Dick Mouse (ancestors) Mickey played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Black Mouse Detective Mickey played Aladdin in Mickeyladdin (TheCartoonMan12 Style) and Mickeyladdin (MickeyAndKermitFan Style) Mickey played Beanstalk Jack in Alice and Pinocchio and June And Snoopy Mickey played Brainy Smurf in The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 Mickey played The Archdeacon in The Bird of Notre Dame Mickey played Mozo in Auroralina Mickey played Wicket W. Warwick in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Mickey played Quasimodo in The Mouse of Notre Dame Mickey played Doc in Lola Bunny and the Seven Mice Mickey played William Murphy in The Return of Pingu Mickey played Woody (in Outtakes) in A Cartoon Animal's Life Mickey played Nigel in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Mickey played Frog in Canal Famille Story Mickey played White Rabbit in June in Wonderland Mickey played Olaf in Frozen (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Mickey played Tinky Winky in Canal FamilleTubbies Mickey played Philip J. Fry in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Mickey played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Mickey Mickey played Emperor Kuzco in The Mouse's New Groove (My New Version) Mickey played Brian Griffin in Canal Famille Guy Mickey played Genie in Bambiladdin (My Version) Mickey played Stitch in June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) Mickey played Zebra in Canal Famille Planet and Character Planet Mickey played Ned, The Mayor of Whoville in Genie Hears a Cartoon! Mickey played Bagheera in The Canal Famille Book Mickey played Michael Jackson in Mickey Mouse Moonwalker Mickey played Adult Simba in The Mouse King Mickey played King Stefan in Sleeping Bianca Mickey played Emperor Kuzco in The Mouse's New Groove 2: Genie's New Groove Mickey played One of the Indians in Brisbyhontas Mickey played Thomas in Mickey and Friends, Mickey Mouse (aka Thomas the Tank Engine) and Mickey and the Magic Toontown Mickey played Adult Tod in The Mouse and the Duck Mickey played Rudolph in Mickey the Red-Nosed Mouse and Mickey and Kermit's Christmas in July Mickey played Max in The Secret Life of Animals Mickey played Emmet Brickowski in The Animal Movie (The Lego Movie) (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Mickey played Dad Asparigus in PetTales Mickey played Kermit the Frog in An Animal Movie Mickey played Barney in Mickey Mouse Home Video Mickey played Alvin Seville in Mickey and the Disneymunks Mickey played Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) Mickey played Barney in Mickey Mouse Home Video Mickey played Guest Star in Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Mickey played Frosty the Snowman in Mickey the SnowMouse, and Mickey Returns Mickey played Pleakley in Kai Lan & Chase and Chase! The Movie Mickey played Thomas the Tank Engine in Mickey the Toon Mouse & Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) Portrayals: * In Basil (Mickey Mouse) he is played by Basil. * In Mickey Mouse spoof for Chris2015 he is played by ???. Gallery: Mickey Mouse in the Mickey Mouse Shorts.jpg|Mickey Mouse in the Shorts (1935) Mickey Mouse in the Pluto Shorts.jpg|Mickey Mouse in the Pluto Shorts Mickey Mouse in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Mickey Mouse in The Wonderful World of Disney Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol Mickey Mouse in DTV Valentine.jpg|Mickey Mouse in DTV Valentine Mickey Mouse in Mickey's 60th Birthday.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Mickey's 60th Birthday Mickey Mouse in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Mickey Mouse in The Prince and the Pauper.jpg|Mickey Mouse in The Prince and the Pauper Mickey Mouse in The Spirit of Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse in The Spirit of Mickey Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Works Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Mickey Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey Mouse in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Sorcerer_Mickey_Mouse.jpg Zookeeper_Mickey_Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse in Zootopia 2 prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6638.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6637.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6734.jpg Mickeymouse2013.png Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-405.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Shorts-No-Service-Mickey-Mouse-Naked.jpg Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg Mickey trolling by twisted wind-d5akc3o.jpg Mickey mouse disney infinity.png Mms gu mickeyMinnie.png Mickey Mouse as Mickey.jpg Mickey Mouse as Mike Brady.jpg Teacher_Mickey.png Mickey's classroom.png 01.jpg Mickey's_New_Look_Disney_2016.jpg|Mickey's new look that debuted at Shanghai Disneyland in 2016 Mickey Mouse as Mushu.png|Mickey Mouse dressed as Mushu Mickeyface.gif Sorcerer Mickey Mouse 2.png 570d4ae605bab176ee385a9945592d87.jpg C51ee9199379458a01049e2cab1ac7c1.jpg NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg MickeyMouse.jpg|creepy 30s mickey mouse Mickey KH2.8HD.png MickeyArt.jpg Mickey in MMC.jpg Image 0092.jpg Img4A12.jpg Mickey60thScreencap.jpg MickeyWFRR.jpg Mickey-Levine.jpg Twiceuponaxmas 046.jpg Mickey in Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - The Three Musketeers.jpg Mickey in Once Upon a Christmas.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg Mickey in Fun and Fancy Free.jpg Paul ruddish mickey and minnie.jpg Epic-mickey-2-featured-image-2-e1332533933396.jpg Walt-Disney-s-mickey-mouseworks3-g.jpg Lonesomeghostdisney.png Mmc.jpg Mickey Band Concert.png Fantasia aug2012 sorcererindivid 1.jpg Tumblr mzb8dgNztW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Steamboat-willie.jpg Mickey-mousethe.jpg Mickey KH2.8HD.png MickeyArt.jpg Mickey in MMC.jpg Image 0092.jpg Img4A12.jpg Mickey Mouse PNG Clip-Art Image.png 1930's Mickey and Alvin.png 61b9ef2a5e51957bc461d2a4f83b442f.png Mp27disney_G9K6_31_1473429e.jpg mickeydownload.jpg store_icon_0110f1ff.png il_fullxfull.1407855050_py23.jpg il_570xN.1228283933_hb9s.jpg maxresdefaultmickey.jpg mickey_happy.gif King Mickey Mouse.png 00a78154d23678c7eb5227a9bc814878.jpg 20160123 154926.jpg 20151126 175409.jpg IMG 20181114 161007.jpg 3 Main Toon Sources.jpg Mickey tickles Minnie.jpg Old School Oswald and Mickey.jpg|Old School Oswald and Mickey IMG 20181229 173228.jpg IMG 20181229 173246.jpg Royal Family.png Mickey Mouse.png IMG_20190223_013831.jpg IMG_20190502_011717.jpg IMG_20191016_191511791.jpg IMG_20191018_145008613~3.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Mickey and Minnie Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Twins Category:Adults Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Short Film Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:Studio Mascots Category:Disney Heroes Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:2D Characters Doned In CGI Animation Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Mascots Category:Disney Characters Category:Felix the Cat The Movie Characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013) Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cowards Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Rated G Characters Category:Uncles Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Sonic, Lulu Caty, Mickey, Rita, Mario, Bugs Bunny and Spyro Adventures Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Mammals Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Rats Category:Husbands Category:Kings Category:Rich Characters Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Bendy's World Friends Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Prey Category:Rodents Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Sentai FilmWorks Characters Category:Narrators Category:Marcella Friends Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Zookeepers Category:Characters voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos Category:Characters voiced by Bret Iwan Category:Idiots Category:Zootopians Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Gay Category:Stepparents Category:Vinnytovar Category:THX Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Davidchannel